


Make Me Yours

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Jealous Derek, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Make Me Yours

Reaching over, you gave Bryan a hug and waved him off just as Derek was heading back from the bathroom. If you knew your boyfriend, and you were positive you knew him better than anyone else, he’d only gone to the bathroom because he was jealous of Bryan. 

The two of you had briefly, like seriously briefly (maybe three dates) dated back in college. Since then, you’d both graduated, gotten jobs you’d loved, and you’d just found out that he was engaged to a woman he worked with. 

For the most part, Derek was fine with your male friends and his friends, but the few male relationships you maintained after dating seemed to bother him to some degree. You’d told him the first time that he would either get over it or lose you because you weren’t about to cut people out of your life, and he’d accepted that. But on the rare occasion you ran into an old lover, he’d get a little touchy. “Done throwing a temper tantrum?” you asked with a smile. 

“I wasn’t throwing a temper tantrum,” he replied. “I did actually have to go.”

“You took longer than you normally do.”

“Coincidence, I swear,” he laughed. “You ready to get out of here?” After a show for your birthday and a couple of drinks, you were ready to go home. With his hand at your back, you exited the bar and headed toward the car. It was about three-quarters of the way home that it all came flooding out. “Why did your relationship with him end anyway?”

“Oh, here we go,” you laughed. 

“What?” he exclaimed. “It’s a genuine question.”

“We ended on good terms. As I’ve told you before,” you said emphatically, “we went on a couple of dates and just realized we weren’t compatible, so we stopped seeing each other.”

On the way upstairs to your apartment, he continued on with his seemingly ‘benign’ questions about your lack of a relationship with Bryan. “I just don’t see it,” he said. “Like how you ever thought you’d be compatible. He’s so…”

You shrugged, begging him to say something. It was a good thing he’d only voice his jealousy and not take it any further because otherwise you would’ve been mad. Honestly, it was pretty funny. He was the most sure of himself man you’d ever dated. He was gorgeous and kind and strong and funny. What did he have to be jealous of? “I don’t know…” he said. “It just doesn’t seem like he’s at all your type.”

“Well, he was nice, cute, funny…he was…I don’t know. We just didn’t have anything in common, and he was a little too obsessed with money,” you said, looking up to see his eyes fixated on you. “He had a lot of the same qualities as you.”

His eyes got dark at those words and he backed you into the wall. “Aww, so jealous, baby,” you laughed. “Do you need me to list all the wonderful things about you?” Derek ran his lips up the length of your neck, occasionally jutting his tongue out between his lips to taste your skin. 

“No,” he said. “I’m gonna show you why I’m nothing like him.”

With a slight laugh, you wrapped your legs around his waist. “It’s a good thing I know you’re not actually this jealous,” you grunted. His lips had left the hollow of your neck and traveled down your stomach until he was on his knees in front of you and licking at the fabric hovering above your core.

“Mmm…”

“See,” you cooed. “Bryan should be jealous of you. You get all this.” At the mention of your old lover’s name, he ripped the panties from under your skirt and delved into your slippery folds. He lifted one leg over his shoulder, steadying it with his hand while the other flattened against your stomach to keep you pinned to the wall as your sex thrusted into his waiting and needy mouth. 

He mumbled something about ‘mine’ at the juncture of your legs. They turned to jelly as he continued flicking at the sensitive bud, until even he couldn’t keep your body upright. “Good thing, you realized you weren’t compatible,” he said. “Otherwise, he’d know what you tasted like too and I don’t like that idea. This is mine.”

You gasped as his hand cupped your center, his middle finger massaging your clit. “Yes,” you sighed contentedly, pulling him in by his shirt and jumping into his embrace. “I am all yours.” You heard a ripping sound as he pulled the dress from your frame. “You owe me new clothes.”

He practically threw you down onto the bed, but you were in such a state you didn’t care. All you cared about was watching him remove his own clothes and crawl toward you, his cock twitching with need for you, as his muscles glistened with the sheen of sweat that had started to form. At the moment, he was largely driven by jealousy, but you didn’t care. 

When he crawled up the length of your body, he grabbed your wrists and held them over your head with one hand. Restricted, he could do what he wanted, nibbling and licking at your sensitive flesh as you writhed underneath him. “This is mine,” he said, taking your nipple in between his teeth. When it was satisfactorily peaked under his tongue, he moved to the other. “And this is mine.” Slowly, he made his way around your torso, claiming every piece of you. It didn’t matter. You would’ve willingly given him all of you. 

“Go ahead,” you breathed, grabbing his head and bringing him back up to look into your eyes. “Make me yours.” You bit your lip, and allowed your legs to splay open, an invitation that you wanted him to take you. The second he placed himself at your entrance and slipped inside, you wrapped your legs around him and pushed him in further.

Derek let go of your wrists, allowing them to gather at his shoulder blades, digging in deeper and deeper with each thrust. “Bear down,” he grunted, reaching down to grab your leg as further leverage. Doing as he asked brought the tip of cock closer and closer to your g-spot, and within mere minutes, you were panting into his skin and begging for your release. “No.”

Letting out a choked cry, your head flew back and to the side, biting into the pillow to stave off your orgasm. “Oh my god, Derek, please,” you begged again as he thrusted in and out of you. “Please, please…I’m yours…please.”

“Say it again,” he chuckled in your ear. The vibrations from his laugh did nothing to ease the need to orgasm. “Say you’re mine and I’ll let you.”

“I’m yours, Derek,” you breathed, taking his mouth in yours. “I’m all yours and always will be.”

Again he laughed, the tip of his nose trailing along your skin. “Damn straight…now you can come.” As the words fell from his lips, you screamed out his name and wrapped all four limbs around him as tightly as you could, trembling and quivering as you rode out your release. Soon enough, he followed behind, bellowing your name as he released himself inside you. “Oh, hell.” He laughed as he pulled himself out of you and collapsed at your side. “I dare Bryan to contend with that.”

“Goddammit, Derek!” you giggled. “That’s the thing, I wouldn’t even give him the chance to contend with this.” You stroked your hand up his length and laughed as he gasped, still sensitive to your touch. “You’re the only one for me.”


End file.
